gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnomes/Gallery
Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Opening monsters.png Opening photos.png Season2B Photographs.png Season 1 Tourist Trapped S1e1 monster closer.png S1e1 monster grabbing.png S1e1 monster picking up tree.png S1e1 norman frowning.PNG S1e1 norman muscle.png S1e1 norman breaking window.png S1e1 gentleman.png S1e1 mabel and norman.png S1e1 norman in mud hole.png S1e1 mabel kissing practice.png S1e1 mabel hopscotch.png S1e1 hand on ground.png S1e1 mabel and norman in woods.png S1e1 norman revealing identity to mabel.PNG S1e1 there's something I should tell you.png S1e1 um what.png S1e1 gnome jeff covered eye.png S1e1 what the heck.png S1e1 gnome jeff.png S1e1 gnomes want queen.png S1e1 marry us.png S1e1 we'll never forget you mabel.png S1e1 because we're gonna kidnap you.png S1e1 kidnap you.png S1e1 gnome biting mabel's arm.png S1e1 mabel punching gnome.png S1e1 gnome throwing up.png S1e1 gnomes tying mabel down.png S1e1 angry gnome.PNG S1e1 dipper holding shovel confused.PNG S1e1 dipper holding shovel moving gnome.PNG S1e1 gnomes of the forest ASSEMBLE.png S1e1 gnomes mushrooms.png S1e1 gnomes in trees.png S1e1 gnome monster arms up.png S1E1 tasty cart.PNG S1e1 gnome hanging on golf cart.png S1E1 whack-a-gnome.PNG S1e1 crazy gnome.png S1E1 Lolz clawing the face up.PNG S1e1 mystery man.png S1e1 gnome monster at mystery shack.png S1E1 DANCE DANCE DANCE.PNG S1e1 help down jeff.png S1e1 gnome jeff holding ring.png S1e1 jeff doesn't mind.png S1E1 Whoa Jeff look at your face.PNG S1e1 mabel and jeff almost kissing.png S1e1 mabel using leaf blower on gnome.png S1E1 Get in there.PNG S1E1 So much gnomes.PNG S1e1 gnome jeff in leaf blower.png S1E1 This is for messing with my brother.PNG S1e1 twins shoot jeff out of leaf blower.png S1e1 shot into gnomes.png S1E1 Gnomes get busted.PNG S1E1 My arms are tired.PNG S1e1 gnome can't escape.png S1e1 goat holding gnome in mouth.PNG S1e1 gnome in credits.png S1e1 barf gnome code.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 mabel with gnome beard hair.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 gnome monster.png S1e9 gnome giant.png S1e9 gnome camoe.png Gideon Rises S1e20 The Gnomes!.PNG S1e20 squirrel bath.jpg S1e20 Jeff in bath.png S1e20 We need your help.PNG s1e20 all according to plan.png S1e20 Shmebulock's return.png S1e20 Sadbulock.png S1e20 Its a deal.png S1e20 downed thugs.jpg S1e20 Gnomes attack.PNG S1e20 Can't run.PNG S1e20 Gnome apocalypse.PNG S1e20 Give back the deed.PNG S1e20 Whistle.PNG S1e20 Whistle power.PNG S1e20 OH GOD THE NOISE.png S1e20 jeffs rubs gideon's hand.png S1e20 Subdue them.PNG S1e20 Gideon foot glitch.png S1e20 3 fell.PNG S1e20 He has 3.PNG S1e20 Gideon gloating.PNG S1e20 Bye bye, y'all.PNG S1e20 Nooooooooo!.PNG S1e20 Do your own dirty work.png Shorts Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo Short17 battling gnomes.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 gnomes.png Into the Bunker S2e2 shapeshifter gnome.png|The Shape Shifter impersonating a gnome. Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 gnome stealing pies.png S2e7 lift with your knees.png S2e7 susan SCREAM.png S2e7 gnomes like WHAAA.png The Love God S2e09 heartbreak visions.png S2e9 Mabel's Crushes.png S2e9 mermado asking nicely.png S2e9 norman and gabe agree.png S2e9 mabel handing over bottle.png A Tale of Two Stans S2e12 gnome catalog.png The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 schmendrick.png S2e15 female gnome.jpg S2e15 it's the cops.jpg S2e15 sword game.jpg S2e15 drug dealer gnome.jpg S2e15 gnome tickle face.jpg S2e15 hot hotdogs are made.jpg S2e15 Gnome GPD.jpg S2e15 where's my cut.jpg Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future S2e17 new additions.jpg Weirdmageddon Part 1 S2e18 gnomes running.jpg S2e18 animals running by.png S2e18 gnome yelling.jpg Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality S2e19 stan the resistance chef.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg Games Mystery Tour Ride Game-Mystery Tour Ride cart gnome monster.png Fright Night Fright Night gnomes.png Mabel's Sweater Creator Mabel's Sweater Creator Jeff.png Mystery Shack Mystery Mystery Shack Mystery gnome.png Postcard Creator Postcard Creator items.png Rumble's Revenge Game- Rumble's Revenge Shembulock.png Mystery Shack Attack Mystery Shack Attack 4.png PinesQuest PinesQuest- Task completed.PNG Disney Infinity 3.0 Disney Infinity 3.0 Gnome head and shack.jpg Miscellaneous Production artwork Pilot mabel kidnapped HQ.jpg|An old version of the gnomes taking away Mabel. Gravity Falls Dipper And Mabel Pic.jpg S1e1 Original Gnome Page.jpg|The original gnome entry in Journal 3. Norman character sheet.jpg|Norman's character sheet. Norman full of gnomes character sheet.jpg|Norman revealed character sheet. S1e1 versions of gnomes barfing.jpg|Development of barfing gnome. Opening animatic pictures.png Promotional art S2e15 matt braly promo art.png Animations S1e1 gnome throwing up animated.gif Rumble's revenge gnome puking.gif Category:Creature galleries Category:Season 1 creature galleries Category:Season 2 creature galleries Category:Recurring creature galleries